Naruto y Tora
by Yue-crow
Summary: Tora Cenari conoce a Naruto y esta enamorado de ella, pero no esta segura de lo que siente exactamente por el.


Perdóname que tenga que escapar de nuevo pero tengo que hacer esto por mi, por ti ...por ...

Una figura anda de árbol en árbol a una velocidad que solo se confunde con el sonar de las hojas y se inmiscuye en los trigales que atraviesa.

Para en la rama de un árbol, mira a un chico , primero sus pantalones, después, mientras bajaba, su ropa anaranjada en su totalidad, luego cabellos rubios, luego...

s....s..s...s..s.s.

-¡HEY! ¡Pero q...! - se oye un estruendo en ese puesto de ramen y una sombra saliendo de ahí, luego el joven de ropa anaranjada sale de allí casi cayendo apoyando en un pie y mira al parecer muy molesto

-¡¡HEY!! ¡¡Ladrón de almuerzos!! - y apretando los dientes va tras el

-Demonios, me sigue, me sigue. Ya la tengo, al fin algo de comer - luego voltea y ve q lo persiguen. Se inicia una persecución de techo en techo y mirando de rojo se da un avuelta con una salchicha en la boca y le lanza el plato de ramen que se robo y luego se desaparece en la gente

- Pero que..!!!- el joven recibe el plato con ambas manos pero al volver la mirada cae en un callejón.

-Eso estuvo cerca...no pensé que tuviera que llegar al punto de robar...mmm...esa sopa sabia bien, se habrá hecho daño?

Aun sigo pensando y demonios, me estaba siguiendo, me estará maldiciendo por eso, bueno, felizmente no me encontrarte con el por ahora..eso espero Eso sucedería si me aventara a robarle su plato -...no lo se...tengo hambre.

Hoy fui a caminar con Naruto, estuvimos hablando sobre lo mucho que tal vez nos parecemos, cruzamos antes que una carreta nos aplastara...bueno en si los caballos...creo que lo miraban fijamente pero el no se daba cuenta...Bueno, le dije que porque no íbamos a entrenar, no me costo tal vez convencerlo. Creo que no fue buena idea considerando que...en ese momento pensaba buscar la manera de conectarnos, en el buen sentido de la palabra…Siempre hablamos de muchas cosas...pero no se porque siempre pienso en como quitármelo..no se como el es amable, atento...y yo tan seca a veces.

Me invito a comer al puesto de ramen, allí lo conocen porque va con Iruka como el me dijo

-Tora, nos esperan para almorzar, no te preocupes

-¿Seguro que se puede?

-Claro, yo te estoy invitando- fue amable de su parte, ya era tarde casi las dos, si no me conociera, le hubiese robado.

-Llegamos. Hola, Iruka sensei, disculpa haber tardado. No, no importa. Y quien es ella?, no la había visto.

-Soy Tora. Naruto me dijo que podía venir con el.

Cuando esperaban por el plato de ramen, Naruto empezó a ver a Tora de reojo.

-Si Naruto solo supiera que me es difícil estar aquí...ojala pudiera saber lo que piensa…parece que se divierte-Naruto empezó a patear de a pocos el pie de Tora, y ella respondió. Iruka no se dio entrelazo su pierna con la de ella pero sin que ella pudiera zafarse.

-si lo hago Iruka se dará cuenta

-Naruto nunca quita esa sonrisa, parece que solo lo hace cuando pongo cara de que me molesta…o sea tristona..ay Naruto, que haré...aun así...tu sigues feliz

Ahora que lo pienso, todo esta bien ...hasta que empiezo a ponerme angustiada, es ahí cuando ya no soy yo, .siempre soy yo pero cuando desaparezco de sus ojos y soy alguien que no rechazaría o alguien que simplemente no le hará daño..y eso a veces es frustrante..tal vez porque el me importa mucho y no quiero dañarlo ..o porque el me interesa mucho pero el cree en todo lo que hago.

Cuando sirvieron vino el ramen, empezó la función. Naruto saco los palillo y cogio la lechuga que estaba en el plato de Tora, ella, en un movimiento rápido, coloco sus palillo con contra le dio vuelta y se lo comió. Naruto tenia una sonrisa en el rostro y como que intentaba reírse

-que estaría pensando

-No vas a poder conmigo- dijo Tora con una intención de fruncir el seño

- Eso es lo que tú crees- dijo Naruto e impulso su mano y los palillos como un gancho y dio vuelta hacia la sopa, pensando que era hacia las salchichas, Tora elevo rápido sus palillos para un bloqueo y Naruto enrollo rápido los tallarines de su plato y se los llevo al suyo. Tora estaba con los ojos puestos en la mira

-No puede ser que sea tan fresco

-JA JA JA , te lo dije- dijo Naruto. Iruka prestaba atención a lo que hacían con los tallarines en la boca.

Estuvimos así hasta acabar de comer, la señorita pregunto si quería mas y el se volvió a servir , varias veces , me preguntaba como podía comer tanto, era porque le gustaba o era porque..solamente tenia hambre o estaba nervioso, aunque el siempre sonreía y molestaba con su pie...y me miraba con ojos..bueno de que tenia hambre y quería comerse mi sopa, ahora que lo pienso, al principio tenia ganas de abrazarlo..pero esos ánimos se venían disminuyendo aun no se la razón.¿Será ese mi lado dulce?

A veces yo lo miraba

-¿Sucede algo?- yo le negaba con la cabezay volvia a mirar el plato, pero lego volvia..creo q fue en ese momento cuando vi sus ojos de na manera muy tierna, con tallarin y todo pero no se porque no dejaba de emepezaba a hablar con Iruka pero sus conversaciones eran tan amenas que a veces mis ganas de intervenir….no lo se..creo q era diferente cuando estaba con mi familia, siempre veiamos el lado negativo…asi que creo q mis comentatrios no hubieran ayudado con la tranquilidad que ellos llevaban.

Al terminar, el primero, agradeció, me espero un momento a que terminase y ya casi acabando mi sopa me saco del mostrador y me deje llevar por el, no había otra forma, además ya no tenia mucha hambre. Fuimos a su casa..cerca había un patio vacío, y pusimos a practicar allí cosas de ninjas, y yo con lo poco que sabia creo q pude seguirle la corriente, aunque el era mejor..al principio solo eran bloqueos de golpes con los brazos pero el pegaba fuerte, no comenzábamos a acercar a los columpios así que me coloque entre ellos y luego el se tomo desde arriba y se agarro de las cadenas para abalanzarse sobre mi..pero en el aire pude alejarme empujando hacia atrás.

-Esa si fue buena-dijo el con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Y tengo mas

Luego, comenzaron a darse vueltas tratando de no acercarse, pero el trataba de acercarse mas , la arena volaba sobre sus pies luego el logro sujetarle los brazos y los tuvo sobre ella, después la tuvo cerca del que sujetaba los columpios y la arrincono ahí, demasiado cerca.

-Espera…-Naruto la beso, luego la abrazo llevando sus manos hacia atrás, fue un beso algo largo.

Luego, ella dio un respiro como si le hubiesen quitado algo pesado de encima

-El debería estar enamorado de Hinata, el no debería gustarme..nadie es como el y el solo se quedara con una persona….y esa persona no se debe parecer a mi..

-Te amo – la beso denuevo, y la abrazo

- que es lo que estoy haciendo , Naruto?...de verdad esta soy yo.


End file.
